Naruto: The Demons Within
by 0oSYdNeyo0
Summary: Tear streaked faces, blood stained training clothes. She refused to fight, now her friends are fighting to save her life. Can she be saved, for a deadly wound, or will she fall to her inner chakra?
1. Chapter 1

The three Chuunin watched from a top a cliff, as the girl below stood and faced her attacker. Not single weapon drawn, her hands at her sides. "Why do you not fight? Your life will end here." The shinobi threatened, his voice cold and calm. "This is not my fight." She coughed; blood trickled from the corners of her lips. "So be it." the attackers voice was low, the black wheel in the center of his eyes spun inside the red Sharingan. The hand signals were preformed fast, but clear, the Chuunin gasped.

"Chidori. He copied it from me." The youngest Uchiha cussed under his breath. The two others glanced from Sasuke, down the cliff to the clearing.

"Haruko!" the other man called, the girl below them slowly turned and looked to the top of the cliff and glanced at the blue eyes of the man who called her name. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled, and turned back to her enemy, now running at her, blue lightning held in his hand. "No!" the blonde with blue eyes screamed, his low voice echoed off the cliffs. Haruko fell to the ground, a hole torn through her core. Naruto jumped from the cliff without thinking, he silently prayed it wasn't too late. The others followed, the three touched down, a good distance away from the lifeless figure of Haruko.

"Itachi!" Naruto was the first to speak.

"She was a fool. She didn't attack, not even once." He chuckled, dark and low, looking at the blood that covered his arm. Sasuke stepped closer to his older brother. "Your fight is with me, Itachi." Black eyes morphed into his own Sharingan. He calmly walked past Haruko; closet to the only man he wishes to kill. The two left behind waited for a sign to tell them she was okay, but nothing was given.

Naruto almost began to run, but upon realization that he didn't want to see the damage done to this girl her cared for so much. Every step he took he seemed no closer. Slowly the blood stained sand came into view, a steady flow of tears fell from his eyes. The pace of his steps sped up. At her side he gawked and fell to his knees, forever staining his clothes with blood. He gently cradled her broken body in his arms, and he screamed, a scream that could be heard all across Konaha. The final Chuunin heard the scream and rushed to the man with the motionless body in his arms, her wild green eyes looked over every inch of Haruko's body.

"Sakura, help her." Naruto's voice was low and pleading, no longer a gentle purr. Her gaze was ripped form the dying girl to the man whose blue eyes had turned the color of the sand he kneeled upon. The markings on his face grew darker and thicker, as he lost control of himself and the Nine Tailed Fox demon began to take over.

"Sasuke!" His growl echoed. "Finish this quickly, or I'll do it for you!" the Uchiha glanced to the source of the demanding growl, and saw Naruto on his hands and feet, crouched over Haruko, three tails of red chakra whipping wildly behind him. Sasuke nodded, he knew that he must kill Itachi while Sakura needed Naruto. Sasuke reached behind him and, for the first time since coming home to Konaha, unsheathed his katana.

Sakura now kneeled in the bloodied sand. "Naruto, move." She demanded. He did, and kneeled across from her, his eyes blue again. She unzipped the ruined white jacket that Haruko wore, to reveal a deep V-neck black shirt, torn in a circle around the still bleeding wound. Sakura looked down into the puddle of the blood surrounding the three Shinobi. She knew if Haruko lost any more blood, she would die.

"Naruto put your hands where mine are and apply pressure. We have to stop the bleeding." His hands slid under hers, Sakura pressed on his hands, and slowly applied pressure about the tear in her body. She took her hands away and began to focus her chakra to heal the deadly wound. Sakura worked to save her for two hours, Haruko never opened her eyes. Naruto watched the rise and fall of her chest slow to a normal pace, before he noticed the Jounin radio pressed to her neck.

"Sakura, she has a radio, we can call Kakashi-sensei for help." He slowly moved his hands and unclasped the necklace, and put it to his own throat before pressing the button. "Sensei? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Naruto?" the puzzled voice of the man he was trying to reach filled the earpiece. The blonde man quickly let out a sigh of relief. "It's Haruko, she's hurt, bad. We need help." His voice was almost frantic. It seemed like forever for Kakashi to say something, and the longer the blue-eyed man waited; the more his hope for help seemed to diminish. Finally, Kakashi spoke, his voice was grave, "Wrap the wound tightly and bring her to the village. We're all busy with the Genin teams and paper work…" Naruto said nothing and took the radio off; he looked into the green eyes staring at him.

"We have to take her home, no one can help us." His voice trembled with sorrow. He looked down, for the hundredth time, at the solemn face of this dying woman; his eyes filled with unshed tears. Sakura had already begun to wrap the wound with things from her pack. Naruto looked to Sasuke, the battle between the Uchiha's was no closer to the end. He stood and walked closer to Sasuke, "Sasuke! We have to go! She won't make it if we don't!" he yelled, the Uchiha heard him and only nodded.

The blue eyed man turned and walked back to the two women in the blood and mud. The pink haired woman looked to him, "Can you carry her?" He nodded and picked up Haruko. He began to walk across the clearing, back into the trees. Sakura could no longer see him, before she turned to wait for Sasuke. The man with black eyes had disappeared from the battlefield, she franticly looked for him. He was nowhere to been seen, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Sakura!" and airy whisper of her name forced her to spin, staring into the forest again. Tears fell from her terror filled eyes, and mixed with the blood and sand under her feet. "Sakura, come here!" the same voice whispered again, this time she recognized it, it was Sasuke. He had escaped into the forest. She ran into the trees in front of her and kept running until the clearing could no longer be seen, and the smell of blood was gone from behind her. She stopped and turned the direction she came from and watched as a man in black loose fitting pants and a white T-shirt with the emblem of the Uchiha clan down the left side come through the trees. Her eyes met his, Dark yet so full of warmth and comfort. He stood in front of her, staring into the beautiful depth of her emerald eyes. She felt the warmth of his skin, and it calmed her frantic heartbeat. She finally blinked and he was shaken back into the reality of the situation.

"We need to catch up to Naruto." He spoke and his voice was quiet. He grabbed the woman's wrist and began to run. He slowed when the figure of a man wearing a white shirt with a black spiral on the back and blood stained pants came into his vision. Naruto heard them approach; he knew they were coming to his side, to Haruko's side. This Jounin, they all admired, this woman years younger than them, this friend, each of them cared for. His blue eyes stayed fixed on the features of her face, a tear fell from his face, onto her cheek. He clenched his teeth.

Sasuke stopped walking, he watched Naruto's solitary figure staring| at the limp woman in his arms. He could see his friends' muscles tighten, and he heard him sniff. Sasuke turned his gaze to the pink haired woman at his side; she had tears in her eyes again. The words from his lips were so quiet she almost didn't hear them: "Sakura, don't cry." She looked into his eyes again, seeking the comfort she found there. It was gone, and in it's place she found his own worry, his own sorrow. She smiled, a small fake smile, and tears fell from her eyes, she wiped them away. "I just wish I could have done more for her."

Naruto looked to the trees in front of him. "She's going to be fine, just fine." He said in a low, quiet trembling voice. After a moment Sasuke said, "Everything is going to be okay." His voice was only meant for Sakura to hear. "I know, Sasuke." She whispered, lying to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't seen her since they entered the village more than three hours ago. The three Chuunin waited for any news from the medical ninja, for hours they had heard nothing. Finally, a Jounin came to them, he said they should go wait for the Lady Hokage. The three were too emotionally exhausted to argue and silently stood and disappeared from his vision.

The three shinobi sat in chairs outside of Lady Tsunades' office. They knew she was there as Konahas best medical ninja, she would be in the hospital operating on a woman. Again the three waited. Sakura stared at her clenched fists in her lap, a tear fell onto her hand. Two hands, from either side of her touched her shoulders, her team. She looked to her right and her wild emerald eyes met Sasukes hard black eyes. She searched deep within his eyes to find the warmth she had felt a day ago in the forest. No warmth was found, his eyes were as cold and hard as ice. She tried a small smile, and tears began to fill her eyes. She looked back to her hands. The man to her left dropped his hand from her shoulder. He looked to his clothes, they were still covered in the blood of the Jounin girl. He clenched his jaw and his body stiffened, he looked up, down the hall he could see the Hokage walking quickly towards them. Hope swelled in his heart and touched his every nerve but it was diminished when he saw the grimness of Tsunades' eyes. He closed his eyes and looked to the floor.

The memory played in his as if he was watching a movie. Looking down on her, she was already bloody and broken. She looked up at the three of them, and smiled. He watched as blue lightning and red blood flew into the air, watched as she hit the ground. Waited for her to move, to get up. He walked to her side, and kneeled in her blood. The blood still on his clothes. He held her, he cried and he screamed. He'd been the one to carry her motionless, her lifeless, figure to Konaha.

The dark memory stirred something dark within him. He pushed it down, back to where it had come. He could hear Tsunade talking to an ANBU. "I need Jiraiya here. And Kakashi too. Bring them here as quick as possible." he heard her exhale deeply.

The three Chuunin leaned closer to the door to hear the whispered words spoken between the Hokage and the two men. "She is stable, for now." the words the woman had spoken sent relief flooding over the listeners. "Than we must act now." Naruto recognized this voice as Jiraiya. The oldest man stood and walked towards the door. "If we wait, it may be too late by the time we begin.." his voice was no longer a whisper, it was low and grim. The white haired man opened the door, he had known the three Chuunin, the three who had each been trained by The Three Legendary Ninja, sat outside the door. He never knew the three could look so grim. He looked to his student, the blonde with blue eyes. His student, the always cheerful Naruto. Blue eyes met his, for only an instant, within that instant Naruto had begged him to save her. "Jiraiya, we must go." Tsunades voice seemed to push him forward.

Kakashi appeared after the two Legendary Ninjas, Naruto looked to his Sensei. "Can we see her?" his voice full of hope and sorrow. Kakashi looked to the two shinobi walking ahead if him quickening their strides every few steps. "Not now." He spoke soloumly sprinting to the older mans side. "We are taking her below the stadium." Tsunade spoke fast as she began to run.

The reached the hospital in minutes, her room in seconds. The plan was in perfect order. "Oh.. Kakashi..Jiraiya.." Haruko spoke softly looking to who she addressed. "Lady Tsunade... I-" she winced. "You are coming with us. Kakashi, carry her." the Hokage said taking IV's and needles out of the girls skin. Kakashi stepped to her. She held her hand out, "Don't, I think I can do this." the three shinobi turned to look at her. Her movement was staggered and slow. She was wearing a new white v neck and grey kapris, her bare feet touched the floor. She pushed herself off the bed to stand on her own feet. She smiled for a moment before a pain hot ,and sharp, stung her body and she began to fall. Kakashi moved fast and caught her. "I'm surprised you were able to stand." he smiled at her. "Hold on. We must move fast." he said tightening his grip on her. She felt small and frail in his arms.

She took in a shallow quick breath, Kakashi looked to her to see her eyes close and open slowly. Her life was slipping away in his hands. "Tsunade! She won't make it! She is fading fast!" his voice was frantic. Jiraiya stopped in an empty concrete circle. "Here will have to do. Tsunade, you start on that side, I'll start here." he bit down on his thumb until it bled, Tsunade mirrored him. Kakashi held Haruko tightly to his chest, he felt her every breath. He waited. The circle was soon filled with symbols made with blood. The dying girl took a breath, deeper than the rest, it was almost as if she was holding it. She exhaled her eyes opened, she swallowed. "ouch..." she took her hand off her diaphragm, it was covered in blood. "Tsunade!" Kakashi screamed as he jumped from his stand to the center of the circle made of blood. "The Jutsu! Do the-" Jiraiya was interrupted by a scream no human could scream.

All three shinobi stood silent. Chakra filled the air, rendering the three powerless. The girl arched her back and screamed again. It echoed through Konaha, off the buildings into the sky, to Naruto. "That's Haruko!" he jumped from the window. He saw her golden chakra the moment he jumped off a rooftop. If she could hold on, he'd be there in minutes.

"The jutsu... How could I have let this happen..?" Tsunade cursed. Haruko turned in the circle, chakra spilling out of her reopened wound. Another scream tore through the village. "Are you ready to fight a demon?" Jiraiya looked to his comrades, than back to the woman now calm on the ground. The three shinobi blinked, the chakra in the air vanished. Naruto jumped into the circle, and took the bleeding woman in his arms again. "Naruto..." she stared into his eyes, a smile formed on her lips, and tears filled her eyes. "You were my dream.." she blinked and the tears fell from her eyes. He held her closer and tighter, "You were my dream." his voice shook, she looked up into his eyes. she closed her eyes and Her body fell limp in his arms. "No, no! Haruko! Look at me! You're like me now! Your going to heal!" he waited but her eyes never opened.

Blue eyes stared for a long moment at a dream now gone. He felt hot anger seep through his pours and burn his skin. Chakra burned through his skin and covered his body. Four tails Whipped behind him. Kakashi and Tsunade stood, unable to move. Jiraiya took a step forward toward the man beast, it turned to him a low rumble lifted from it's chest and roared a roar so powerful it almost knocked the Saninn off his feet. There was no Naruto in that chakra monster now. Seeing the oldest man step back the demon cradled the now dead woman in it's arms. It's chakra burning her skin. Again it roared, this time however, was different. The roar was loud and powerful, yet sorrowfull and mournfull. Almost like a whimper. Red chakra bubbled and cold blood lifted from her burning skin. The demon looked down to the human girl, but saw the demon inside, dying. It leaned close to the girls face, and a single tear made of chakra fell from it's eye.

In an instant, the three shinobi felt the hot sting of a burn. They stared at the sorce. The humans wound was healing, red chakra hot as fire bubbled from it, sealing it closed. Her chakra swirled, twisted and exploded into the sky, leaving Konaha in a red fog. The demon let her lightly fall to the ground. After only a moment She began to stir, she rolled to one side, than the other. Than in a split second she jumped to her feet, she slowly crouched. The pose was all too familiar to the three shinobi watching as an impossible feat was taking place. One by one tails of chakra began to form, they counted three. Narutos' demon roared, than all but vanished. Leaving Naruto standing face to face with a demon much like himself.


End file.
